Pleasant Distractions
by LittleBuddha
Summary: Oneshot: Though Bella has chores to do, Edward has other things in mind. Pure fluff!


I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight. The story and characters belong to Stephenie Meyers, as most of you know.

Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfic, and so I started with a simple fluffy piece. No flames please but constructive criticism is always welcome! Enjoy and leave some feedback if you can. )

-Nanu322

Pleasant Distractions

I woke up to a chilly breeze drifting lazily through my bedroom, a dense grey fog obscuring the street outside my window. Grumbling to myself, I swung my legs to the side of the bed and stumbled to shut the window before blindly continuing to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Pausing as I returned to bed, my groggy mind struggled to explain the unusually open window. Didn't I shut it last night before I fell asleep?

"Bella," an amused voice whispered from behind me.

My eyes widened and my panicking heart skipped a beat as I quickly spun around to face the rocking chair in the corner of my bedroom. The adrenaline pumping through my veins started to slow as my eyes fell on Edward, gently swaying back and forth on the chair and watching me with a crooked grin on his perfect face.

"Edward!" I gasped. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" I furrowed my brows at him in a hopefully disapproving gesture. He chuckled lightly and opened his arms as an invitation.

"Hm. I don't feel like sitting down right now," I said to him nonchalantly, giving my best effort to resist him for a little while. Even though I loved cuddling in his arms, sometimes I loved teasing him more.

"Oh, is that so? Well, excuse me," he answered back, raising an arched eyebrow as he picked up on the game I was playing with him. I sent a cheery smile his way and continued to tidy up my room as if he wasn't there. I heard him exhale sharply behind me, but I pretended to not notice as I straightened my bedcovers.

"Bella," My eyes involuntarily closed at his soft exhalation against the back of my neck. I hadn't even heard him move, and yet I felt him gently wrap his arms around my waist and nuzzle my collarbone. Even as I unconsciously leaned into him, my stubborn side piped up and told me not to make it so easy for him.

"Edward, I have to clean my room, do the laundry, get some groceries…"

"Don't be absurd. Must you do every chore right this minute?" He hummed happily as he pulled me closer and kissed behind my ear.

I tried to ignore the weakness in my knees and pretended to contemplate for a minute. "Uh…" What were we talking about again? "Yes?"

"Mmmm…. I don't think so," he finally turned me around and focused his smoldering eyes on my own. "It's much too early to do household chores."

"Oh," My mind started to clear once he took his lips from my skin. "Then, please share, what do you propose we do?" A cheeky grin slowly formed on his face as my eyes widened. "Edward! Don't you dare! Ed-"

Quicker than any human could, Edward had me pinned to the bed as he held himself over me. Electricity filled the air as the playful atmosphere disappeared and a powerful and heady feeling took its place. We gazed at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Finally and so slowly that I wasn't sure he was moving at all, he brought his lips to my own in a firm kiss. My eyes closed in bliss as his unique scent surrounded me. I sighed and curled my hands into his bronze hair, ignoring whatever boundaries we had previously set up. My heart skipped a beat as I felt his tongue softly trace my lips and I immediately allowed him entrance to my mouth. After our placid kissing suddenly became heated, Edward pulled away with a groan as I gasped for air. Woah. That was new. As I caught my breath, he flipped over to my side and wrapped his arms around my waist, laying my head on his chest.

"Geez, Edward. I should threaten to do housework more often!" He looked at me worriedly and tilted my head to face his.

"Was that okay? I know it was new for us and…"

"Yeah, it was okay." He raised an imperious eyebrow at me and I had to stifle a giggle at his insulted expression.

"Just okay?" He shifted his weight to brush my lips with his as he spoke.

"Yeah, it was alright." My lungs almost collapsed in the effort it took for me to silence my laughter. His concern for my comfort had quickly been replaced by his indignant disbelief and fervent desire to prove his masculinity (which, according to him, required me senseless from his kisses).

"Ah. I see. Well, as my kissing abilities are apparently lacking, wouldn't you agree that I should practice more in hopes of improving them?" He stroked my cheek with his nose before peppering my jaw with light kisses and moving downwards to nuzzle my collar bone.

My suppressed urge to laugh quickly disappeared as butterflies filled my stomach and my breath caught in my chest. "Yeah, that makes sense," I answered distractedly, as my cheeks reddened and I gave a coy smile.

"Mmm. I guess we'd better get to work then!" he exclaimed before swooping down and capturing my lips again. Needless to say, Edward's enthusiastic practicing kept me much too busy to do chores that day.


End file.
